


Friendly Competition

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Betting Pool, Competition, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Team, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Steve both want to be with Sam and so they have a friendly little competition for his affections. It's not long before the rest of the Avengers start making bets on who will win. </p><p>Set after TWS, several months after Bucky has returned and joined the Avengers. Bucky is Steve's best friend, and Clint is Natasha's best friend; both take their wingman responsibilities very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

Natasha plopped down onto the couch next to Steve. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes?” Steve asked. He tried not to look disconcerted by the way she was staring at him.

“Let’s not beat around the bush. I know you’re into Sam.”

Steve felt a trace of a blush heat his face, but he ignored it. “Yeah, well, I’ve noticed you’re into Sam too,” he said. 

She smiled. “I’m glad it’s in the open. No reason we can’t have a little friendly competition.”

Steve swallowed, nodded. “Yeah. Sure. Should we have… you know, ground rules?”

“Like what? No shooting each other?” she said with a smirk.

“Hilarious. I mean, like you know… no using like … super spy seduction skills.” Steve looked at his hands uncomfortably.

“I don’t use battle tactics on guys I actually like, Steve. I want them to like me for me. Though while we’re on the topic of rules, no using the national icon thing.”  

“Fine.”

“That means no World War II stories.”

“But those are my best stories! They’re… sort of my only good stories. Besides the ones about Pepper yelling at Tony for stuff he does.”

Natasha ignored him and continued, “And no coming out of the shower in just a towel. That’s just distracting.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do after a shower?” Steve asked.

She rolled his eyes. “Holy shit, Steve. You actually have no idea what you look like when you’re dripping wet wearing a skimpy little towel, do you?”

Steve frowned and folded his arms, suddenly self-conscious. “Whatever. Then you can’t wear… those fancy evening gowns. Or those tight black pants either.”  

“That’s my uniform. And you’re hardly one to talk about tight pants.”  

Steve blushed again. “Fine. Any other rules?” 

She thought. “Maybe we shouldn’t tell Sam that we’re competing, just to keep it objective. And the contest should be who gets Sam to make the first move. We both flirt until he does something about it. And obviously, we don’t compete during a mission. Off time only.”

“Okay. Fine. I guess we have an agreement.”  

She smiled and reached out her hand, and he shook it.

—

“Okay, guys, pancakes are ready,” Sam called out from the kitchen. 

Natasha and Steve both rushed to set the table, Steve going at super speed to get to the napkins first, and Natasha flipping over the counter to land three sets of silverware in place. 

“Okay…” Sam said, furrowing his brow, “Thanks.” 

They sat down and started eating. 

“New recipe, apple butterscotch pancakes. I hope you guys like,” Sam said. 

Natasha took a big bite, then moaned a little too deeply. “Mmmm, delicious. Sooooo gooooood.” She smirked a little at Steve.

Steve frowned, then proceeded to scarf down 4 pancakes in 10 seconds. “Wow, Sam, that was so amazing, I couldn’t even control myself.” He made his best attempt to look lascivious when he said it. 

Sam smiled, looking very confused at them both. “Okay. I guess this recipe’s a keeper.”

—

“We’re going to crush her,” Bucky said, jaw set in determination.

“‘Crush’ is kind of strong, Buck, she’s still my friend,” Steve said.

“Don’t worry, buddy, you got this. You’re gonna blow her out of the water. I’ll just teach you how to be charming. Teach you some moves. None of that overly gentlemanly, never make a move crap you did in the 40s. That was a spectacular failure.”

“Gee, thanks.”

—

“What’s our plan of attack?” Clint said. 

Natasha smiled. “I wasn’t aware that I needed help to seduce a man.”

“Steve’s your friend, and I know how you are with friends. You won’t want to fight dirty. But you gotta get in the mindset of a predator. I mean, have you seen Steve’s ass? He’s going to be serious competition. You gotta leave your enemy in sad little shreds, just like you would on a mission.”

“Steve’s your friend too, Clint.”  

“I know. But you’re my best friend, and we are gonna beat the shit out of Steve. Metaphorically.” 

“You realize that getting with Sam is actually more important to us than just beating each other?”

“Yeah, I bet that’s what Steve _wants_ you to think.”

Natasha just sighed.

—

The team watched with great interest at Sam, who was sitting between Steve and Natasha, smiled confusedly at them both. They had all just defeated a rogue alien the size of a dinosaur, and were celebrating at a restaurant near the Tower. 

“Sam, you have to try these scallops,” Natasha said, holding up her fork to his lips. He looked at her strangely, but took a bite. 

“Wow, that _is_ good,” Sam said.

“Try my potatoes,” Steve said quickly, then held up a big forkful of gloppy mashed potatoes, half of which ended up on the tablecloth.

“Uh, I’m good,” Sam said. 

Steve smiled politely and went back to his plate. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky said. “Maybe Sam can help you with that training thing we talked about.”   


Steve looked up, confused. 

Bucky spoke to Sam. “Steve was just telling me yesterday that he wants to work on his skills at evading aerial surveillance. You’d be great at that. You could track him from the sky, keep eyes on him, he could try to get away. And you’d get some good practice tracking someone with Steve’s speed.”

“Wow, yeah,” Sam said. “That sounds great.”

“If you think you got what it takes to keep your eyes on Captain America,” Bucky added.

Sam grinned at Steve. “I think I can handle it.”

Steve smiled back, shyly almost.

“Speaking of training,” Clint jumped in, “Did you ever find a replacement, Tash?”

Natasha, understanding immediately what Clint was doing, said, innocently, “Not yet.”

Clint explained to the group, “I’m busy tomorrow, so Natasha needs a last minute replacement for someone to do a demonstration of fundamental hand-to-hand moves for the new recruits. It’d be rehearsing in the morning, then the demo in the afternoon. Hey, could you do it, Sam? I know almost everyone here is booked up.”

Bucky glared at Clint, and if they hadn’t all been friends with Bucky for months by that point, they probably would have interpreted his death stare as a return of the Winter Soldier. But scarier.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Sam said. 

Natasha smiled sweetly at him, and he gave a somewhat stupefied smile back. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7? We can stop for bagels on the way in,” she said.

“Yeah. I mean, great. Great,” Sam said.

After dinner, Sam declined offers from both Steve and Natasha to take him home, and headed back to his own lodgings by himself. Steve and Bucky went their own way, presumably to plan, as did Clint and Natasha.

“So, is it just me, or is Sam completely clueless?” Pepper said when the rest of them returned to the Tower. 

“Totally,” Maria said. “That was hilarious. That poor guy has no idea what’s going on.”

“There are worse things in the world than being lusted after by Captain America and Black Widow,” Rhodey pointed out.

“A lot of people would be intimidated by that,” Pepper said.

“Not Sam,” Tony said. “I bet if he knew what was happening, he’d jump on that in 2 seconds.”

“Well, obviously Natasha’s going to win,” Rhodey said. “I mean Steve’s a nice guy, but Natasha is, you know.”  

“Steve’s pretty ‘you know’ too,” Maria said.

“Yeah, I gotta go with Steve, he seems more like Sam’s usual type,” Bruce agreed.

“I just got a brilliant idea,” Tony said.  


“You say that every night,” Maria sighed.  


“No really,” Tony said. “Let’s open up a pool.”

—

_**Operation Falconer Betting Pool** _

_Tony - $50 on Team Falcomanov - “Because of Natasha’s, ahem, skills. Why are you all rolling your eyes at me?”_

_Pepper - $50 on Team Star Spangled Sam - “Because of Steve’s arms. And shoulders. And abs.”_

_Bruce - $50 on Team Star Spangled Sam - “Steve has that wholesome innocent thing going, and he totally knows how to use it.”_

_Rhodey - $50 on Team Falcomanov - “I’d seriously switch teams for Steve, but come on - who would say no to Natasha? That’s just bad judgment.”_

_Maria - $50 on Team Falcomanov - “Natasha just seems like she has a lot more game.”_

_Sharon - $50 on Team Star Spangled Sam - “My aunt would never let me hear the end of it if I bet against Steve.”_

_Clint - $1000 on Team Falcomanov - “Steve is going to end up crying in the dirt!!!”_

_Bucky - $1000 on Team Star Spangled Sam - *just glares at Clint*_

_Coulson - $50 on Team Star Spangled Sam - “I have complete confidence in Captain America.”_

_Fury - $50 on Team Falcomanov - “Romanov doesn’t fail. Ever.”_

__

—

Natasha flipped Sam over and straddled his waist, letting her weight rest down on him.

“How was that?” she asked, voice perfectly neutral, corners of her mouth just barely sneaking up into a smile.

Sam swallowed, and she could tell he was trying not to get turned on. 

“Effective,” he said, voice cracking. 

She stood up, and offered a hand to help him up, watching carefully to see if his ego had been offended (she liked him, but she had no time for fragile egos).

He just grinned and said, “What move do you want to show them next?”

“I could show them how I’d subdue you into a hold,” she suggested.

Sam nodded. “Okay,” he said, sweating a little more.

She smiled, then moved toward him. “When I put you down, just let me, okay?” she said.

He nodded, and then she moved him forward, leveraging his body with her knee so that he ended up on the mat on his hands and knees, Natasha behind him, arm around his neck.

“How’s that?” she asked.

“That’s, um, good,” Sam said. “That’s, uh, very good.”

“It’s just to show the new recruits how to handle themselves,” she said, keeping him in the hold, pressing her body against his back.

“That’s… very important,” Sam said. “New recruits are uh, very very important.”

She smiled. 

—

“No, no, you’re not getting away from me that easy,” Sam shouted from the sky. He grinned as he saw Steve salute him from the ground, then run down a ridge sheltered from view by tall trees. 

Sam flew downward in a large spiral, then used some precision moves to dive near the ridge. Steve was nowhere to be found. Sam flew upward then, hoping to see if Steve had gotten to the south field without Sam noticing.

Suddenly, Sam saw a flash of red, white, and blue coming at him. Steve had climbed to the top of a tree and jumped right onto him, grabbing Sam with a tight bear hug.

Sam burst out laughing as the wings flurried to keep up with the extra weight. They landed then and Steve stepped slightly back, still keeping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“That was like the most fun game of hide-and-seek ever,” Sam said, panting, “Though I didn’t expect it to end with a full on attack.”

“That’s Brooklyn style hide-and-seek,” Steve said with a wink.

“I had you on the run for a while, though,” Sam said pointedly.

Steve gave an exaggeratedly skeptical look. “Really? I mean, I thought you could fly faster than you can run. I guess not.”

“Oh, really? Insulting the wings now? That’s not gonna stand.”  

“Oh, it’s standing. I’ve seen pigeons fly faster than that.”

“Keep it up, I’m going to ‘accidentally’ drop you in that river over there,” Sam said, clearly just kidding.

“Please, I’d have you down on the ground under me in no time,” Steve said, seemingly oblivious to how he sounded.

“That’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is,” Steve said, grinning, eyes sparkling.

“All that stuff about Captain America being humble, all lies.”

“You don’t seem the type to see people through news stories and history books,” Steve said, still gazing at him, suddenly serious. 

Sam shrugged, then clapped Steve on the shoulder. “I don’t need a book to tell me what a cocky jerk you can be.”  

“You love it when I’m a cocky jerk,” Steve said. Before Sam could answer, Steve added, “You know, I’m all sweaty from the running. I’m gonna cool off in that river after all.” He pulled off his shirt, his chest broad and sweaty underneath, and turned north and started walking. “You feel like a swim, Sam?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Sam followed, trying not to sound overly enthusiastic. The past few days he had been constantly turned on by every little thing for some reason.

—

Tony was throwing a party to welcome Thor back for his annual visit, and Thor, Jane, and Darcy were all quite amused by the latest subject of Avengers gossip.

“Sam is so lucky,” Darcy said, eyeing Steve and Natasha from behind as they both hovered near Sam.

“Sam is hot, and he’s also sweet and down to earth,” Jane said. “Either of them would be lucky to have them.”

“Steve is like the perfect guy,” Bucky said, “Sam would be an idiot to choose Natasha.”

“Hey, pretty big talk from a guy who can only shoot a target from 3200 yards away,” Clint said. 

“At least when I throw a knife, I can get it to go through bone,” Bucky mocked.

Clint narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when Maria interrupted, speaking to Thor and Jane and Darcy, “So none of us are telling Sam what’s going on, since that would skew the results of the betting pool.”

“What is a betting pool?” Thor asked.

 

—

_**Operation Falconer Betting Pool Update** _

_Jane - $20 on Team Falcomanov - “Natasha has a classic beauty. And she kicks ass.”_

_Darcy - $20 on Team Star Spangled Sam - “Just look at Steve. I mean, _damn_.”_

_Thor - 5 bars of Asgardian silver on Team Falcomanov - “She is a great warrior and a lovely maiden, and surely the son of Wil must recognize this. By the way, Heimdall has been watching this whole time from afar and says he wants to put 3 bars of Asgardian gold on Captain Rogers.”_

_Side bets:_

_Clint bets $100 that after Natasha wins, Sam will quit his job so he can spend all his time sexually pleasing her, because she is just that good._

_Bucky bets $100 that after Steve wins, they’ll get married within a year._

_Maria bets $75 that Bucky and Clint will fuck each other before Sam has sex with anyone._

_Pepper bets $75 that Bucky and Clint will fuck each other, but only after the Natasha-Steve contest has been resolved._

_Tony bets $100 that Bucky and Clint will shoot each other at least 2 days before they fuck each other._

_Coulson bets $100 that the team will be forced to witness inappropriate levels of public affection from Thor and Jane before they leave._

_Bruce bets $200 that Tony will find an excuse to get naked at Thor’s bon voyage party when he goes back to Asgard._

_Darcy bets $10 that she can get Coulson to agree to being set up on a blind date with Fandral._

_Maria bets $10 that she can’t._

_Tony bets $20 that Fury will call someone a moron in the next week._

_Rhodey bets $30 that person will be Tony._

_Darcy bets everyone $50 that nobody will dare to slap Director Fury on the ass at the bon voyage party._

__

 

—

"So, before we go for dinner, I wanted to show you something," Steve said, pulling out his sketchbook. 

"Wow, these are amazing," Sam said, turning the pages carefully.

"I mostly draw from memory," Steve said.

Sam looked at each one carefully - portraits of friends and family, locations in Brooklyn, a couple in Europe.

"Some people might find it weird that I mostly draw stuff from 75 years ago," Steve said, voice cracking a little.

"Nah," Sam said, "The year doesn't change how big a part of your life these people were."

Steve smiled. "This one is of DumDum and Bucky arguing over who burned the soup."

Sam grinned. "And who's that?"

"... My mother."

"I thought so. You have her eyes."

"Everyone always said that," Steve said, nodding.

Sam paused. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was something, growing up in our neighborhood. I was always sick."

"Must have been hard."

"Harder on Ma and Bucky than it was on me, really."

Sam waited, said nothing.

Steve kept talking.

They ended up getting delivery instead of going out that night. They talked about every sketch in Steve's book.

 

—

"It's too bad Clint couldn't come," Sam said. "That was great."

"Well, sometimes he has to drop out of things at the last minute. I understand. And honestly, he's not a big fan of modern dance anyway," Natasha said. 

"I don't know that much about it," Sam said, looking through his program, "But that performance was amazing. Hey, it looks like they have a lot of cool stuff here. Opera, ballet, chamber music."

Natasha's face had tightened. 

"You good?" he asked. He knew by now not to push when it came to Natasha suddenly displaying emotion.

She paused for a long moment. "I'm not a fan of ballet."

"Okay."

"I mean, I used to be. But lately, it's hard for me to watch."

"Oh." Sam was clearly concerned but also clearly trying not to overstep.

She sighed. "You really want to know why?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

Natasha grimaced. She shoved down all her instincts, and said, "I didn't used to be me. Honestly, I didn't even used to be a person." She waited for the objection.

Instead, a flutter of something crossed Sam's face, something a little like worry. Compassion, maybe. He didn't argue with her assessment. Instead, he just asked, "Can you tell me about it?"

She took a deep breath. "My first language is Russian."

—

“I like Clint, but you know I gotta root for Bucky,” Steve said, looking at Natasha. Sam couldn’t come, but Steve and Natasha were used to sitting together by now anyway, and so they sipped their drinks on adjacent barstools, waiting for the event to start.

“And you know I’m backing Clint,” Natasha said, smiling easily. It was nice, to hang out as friends again.

“So I suppose we should be grateful they decided against a duel,” Steve said, gesturing at Clint and Bucky, looking very serious as they prepared their pool cues. 

“Bow and arrow gave a clear advantage to Clint, hand-to-hand an advantage to Bucky. They were going to have a contest to see who could kill more HYDRA soldiers in a single battle.”

“But they decided that was too morbid?” Steve asked.

“No. Tony started saying how awesome it was, since it would be just like in Lord of the Rings, and neither of them wanted to make Tony that happy. Also, Clint hates movies that don’t have accurate archery, so just on principle, he refused.”

“Figures,” Steve said with a smile. 

“Coulson was disappointed too. Something about being inspired to write a crossover with Lord of the Rings and historical ‘rpf’? I didn’t ask,” Natasha said.

“Probably for the best.”

“So what are the stakes?” Steve said, nodding toward the pool table.

“I don’t know. But they are both taking this way too seriously,” Natasha sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Steve said. “I mean I don’t think they understood about ‘friendly rivalry.’”

“Yeah.”

“Nat, seriously, if you win, I’ll be sad, but I’ll also be happy for you.”  

“You too, Steve. Hey, you want to know something weird? It’s actually been kind of fun, this past couple of weeks.”  

“I guess competition really does bring out the best in us.”

Natasha nodded, paused. “And it was fun, the two of us, trying to outsmart each other.”  

“We do have fun,” he said, smiling gently. 

She hesitated, then said, “I know you told Sam personal stuff.” 

“Oh. How?”

“I could tell by how you were interacting.”

  “Oh. Um. I should admit. I did tell him stories about the war. But not like ‘I’m Captain America’ type stories, like you said not to. Stories about….”

“Stories about what it’s like to be in a war,” Natasha finished for him.

Steve nodded.

“Good,” she said. “You deserve to have someone to talk to about that.”

“So do you,” he said after a second.

“I … told him stuff too. About … stuff in the past.” She looked at him, expecting something. Judgment maybe.

“Oh. Good.”

“I did it to win. Because I could tell you opened up to him, so I knew I had to also. To compete. That’s fucked up, right?”

  Steve raised an eyebrow. “I … actually did it to compete too. Because you’re so much better at, like, you know, seduction.” He looked down.

“Some people might say we’re emotionally shut down ice cubes incapable of letting anyone in,” she said, smile belying her question.

Steve paused. “We did let someone in, it looks like. Competition is supposed to push us to be better, right?” He gave her a sad smile. 

“Maybe it’s okay,” she suggested. “That we needed a little rivalry to open up. Ends justify the means and all that. Maybe it just means that Sam is good for us both.”

“Maybe it also means that we’re good for each other.”

They were interrupted then, by the bartender, who had been staring at Natasha. Steve was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, but Natasha no longer liked to hide.

The bartender narrowed his eyes and asked her, “Hey, are you that freak who was on TV, talking back to Congress?”

“What are you, buddy, a fan of Congress?” Steve asked.

“You’re probably in that HYDRA after all,” the bartender said to Natasha, ignoring him. “I heard about your past — I heard you’re a monster!”

“I heard you’re a pathetic douchebag,” she said with a sweet smile.

He got angry and went to reach for his shotgun, but Bucky threw the eight ball at the bar and smashed the entire glass backdrop of the bar, sending the bartender running.

Natasha crossed her arms. “Like I couldn’t handle one idiot with a shotgun?”

Bucky shrugged. “I have anger issues. Tell me I shouldn’t.” 

Clint grinned. “I gotta remember that excuse. That’s a good one.”

Bucky looked at him. “So who wins?”

  “Tie?” Clint said.

“Okay. Tie,” Bucky said, smiling, for the first time in two weeks looking at Clint with something other than murderous rage.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other then.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night and talk?”

—

“So, Sam, we haven’t been completely honest with you these last couple of weeks,” Steve said. They were sitting on Sam’s couch, one on each side of him.

Sam looked back and forth at Steve and Natasha. “So you guys are finally going to tell me why you’ve both been acting so weird?”

“We both want you,” Natasha said, then folded her arms as if Sam were supposed to know what to do with that.

“We just… really like you, Sam,” Steve said.

“And we had a contest,” Natasha added.

“A contest?”

Steve looked a bit sheepish. “Yeah. Sorry for not telling you.”

“Oh.” Sam looked very perplexed.

“And we were just pretending to need you for training and stuff. Because we wanted to spend time with you,” Steve said.

“And seduce you. And Clint wasn't really flaking on me, that was just an excuse for you to go out with me,” Natasha said.

Steve continued, “But we had a great time with you! That was real.”

Natasha added, “Oh, and also we were just pretending to be emotionally open and stuff. Because we wanted to win. Normally, we both prefer our emotions behind about a ton of brick.”  

“Yeah, I actually noticed that,” Sam said.

“But you’ll probably make us talk about our feelings and all that stuff,” Steve said, “And that’s, you know, not a terrible idea. I guess. But anyway, we both really like you.”

“But Steve and I talked last night, and we think that making you choose between us is really unfair to you,” Natasha said.

“Meaning,” Steve said, “We, um… we….well, we….”

Natasha said, “Rogers, maybe we should show, not tell.”

She kissed Sam then, forceful, skilled, finally letting go with just a nibble on Sam’s lower lip. He stared at her, breathless, but then Steve’s lips were on his, tentative at first, then assertive, Steve’s hand gently cupping Sam’s jaw. 

“Um,” Sam said, breathing hard, “Um. Wow. Like, wow.”

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and smiled. They kissed each other then, soft, half truce, half question. 

“I think this might work out well,” Natasha said then, looking back at Sam. “What do you think?”

“I think that this is the best day in the history of the world, that’s what I think,” Sam said, laughing.

They smiled and both leaned in, moving in unison as gracefully as they did in the field, softly pushing Sam onto his back, a strong hand on each shoulder.

“Definitely the best day,” Sam said, looking up at them, eyes full of lust. Natasha smirked, and Steve couldn’t quite hide a blush. 

—

_**Operation Falconer Betting Pool Results** _

_Pepper wins the bet about Bucky and Clint._

_Coulson wins the bet about Jane and Thor’s public displays of affection._

_Bruce wins the bet about Tony getting naked at the party. Tony and Rhodey win money when Fury rolls his eyes and says “Someone get that naked moron some clothes.”_

_Darcy wins $10 from Maria by convincing Coulson to have coffee with Fandral._

_Bruce wins $50 from Darcy by patting Fury on the ass at the end of the party. Darcy complains that it’s not fair since Bruce is the only one Fury wouldn’t shoot for doing it._

_And everyone who bet on Team Falcomanov or Team Star Spangled Sam gets their money back, since in the end, both teams won._

__

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at avengerkink:
> 
> Steve meets Sam first, Natasha sees him soon after.  
> After all the craziness of TWS Steve and Natasha are both hardcore into Sam. Once they realize the other has the same idea, it turns into a (friendly?)competition to get Sam.  
> Sam is clueless. He's just happy to have these guys in his life, even if they are fucking weird.  
> (I'd prefer they come to a compromise, and decide to share, with Sam not noticing until they basically just pin him down. But if you choose just one it's fine. I'd like it to be bottom!Sam either way though.)  
> Bonus  
> -Nat and Steve both have very different, yet very strange and subtle ways of flirting... which mostly just confuse the ever living fuck out of poor Sam.  
> -The rest of the team see it right away.  
> -Rhodey thinks Natasha will win, Bruce thinks Steve will, Tony, over hearing their opinions, decides to make a mountain out of a molehill and start a huge betting pool.  
> \- Because of the stupid betting pool, no one helps poor, confused Sam. ((even Fury is in the betting))


End file.
